leaving and returning
by GoDoFbIrD
Summary: what if astrid was promised to Hiccup when they were 8 to solidify the tribes future, and what if astrid ran away and then came back for dragon training. pm any OCS IF YOU WANT TO, THEY MAY NOT BE USED IN THIS STORY THOUGH. possible future Hiccup/Astrid, rating may change. P.S. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room, Stoic and Astrid's dad are making arrangements that will solidify the future of the tribe.

"But stoic, no, your son is a disgrace, no offense, but just no!"

"I am chief and they WILL make the perfect couple, she will strengthen him"

"How are they going to take it? Because if you have not noticed, Astrid hates Hiccup"

"She is a Viking, she will do what is right for her tribe"

"Fine, but I you will be telling them both, and make sure to tell them how I am against this all"

"GOOD! I will tell them, but they WILL be married when they are done with dragon training"

-~~~~~~CUT~~~~~~- ahead 1 fortnight

Hiccup and Astrid, both 8 years of age, are sitting in the same room with Stoic and Astrid's dad sitting gloomily in the corner.

"You two are to be married when you are finished with dragon training whether you like it our not, any problems?" Stoic asks eyeing the to little kids

"YES, CHIEF WHY DO **I** HAVE TO MARRY HIM?! HE CANT EVEN LIFT A AXE OR THROUGH A BOLA!?" Astrid screams at Stoic.

Hiccup just sits there hanging his head because he now knows that Snoutlout and Astrid are both going to be beating him up more that before and whatever they do, the other kids follow.

"Well thanks dad, for effectively killing me, do you try to make my life a living hell?" Hiccup mumbles sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"No Hiccup, I am just trying to do what is right for the tribe"

"As usual? Just like every other time you have tried to make me a better son so far?"

"You both will love each other even if I have to tie you together with chains and put you on a island until you do!" Stoic yells ignoring his son

-END OF CHP.-

**so what do you guys think? this will be my second fan fic and the other was a oneshot, so this is more or less my first one, please comment and I may be working in OCS later, if you have one please pm it to me, please rate and review **_**NO FLAMES PLEASE**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

**Hiccup's POV**

A few weeks after the marriage arrangements, I was walking along the coast, just wishing for a way out of the arrangements. of course I was happy but now nearly every one hated me even more than before. The only one that did not was Gobber, and he still would joke at my expense.

As I walked, deep in thought not paying attention, a axe flew by my face and buried itself in a tree less than a foot away from me. And before I know it, my face is buried in the sand with a elbow digging into my spine. Why me? Why me?

"Your father better revoke the arrangements, or I WILL KILL you." said a very angry Astrid.

"You think I haven't told him to cancel the arrangements?" I mumbled through the sand.

"So you don't want to marry me then?"

"What? No, i mean yes, ahhh, just...don't kill me?"

"You are just an idiot you know that Hiccup?" She said as rolling me over while sitting on me

"well i cant help tha..."

**Third Person POV**

CRACK! the sound of fist meeting nose is never a good one, and it did not look like Hiccup would be awake for a while, sooo...

-~~~~~~Skip~~~~~- when Hiccup wakes up

**Hiccup's POV**

the first thing i feel is pain, all from a single punch to the nose. i reach up to feel it hoping against hope that it is not broken,. but low and behold, she broke me nose.

Deciding to open my eyes, I see a girl staring at me from a few inches away.

"AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE? HOW?"

"Shh, Shh,,, SHUT UP!" the girl screams at me, "My name is Mimish, from The Windspeakers and have you seen my hatchet?"

"The Who? and no, in case you haven't noticed, i was dead to the world for the past..." he trails off looking for the sun, "Crap crap crap crap, my dad is going to skin me alive where is my dagger crap, ok ummm, you can come to the village and see my dad, but how did you get here?

"Ok, my clans ship that I was on with my.." she trails of then begins frantically looking around, "FAMILY, where are they? oh no ohnoooo"

"Wait why were you out at sea with your family? and what happened?"

"We were going to trade with one of the neighboring tribes, and we were attached by a tribe that i have never seen before, saying we were in the waters"

"Did they say who they were?"

"Ye-yes they said they were from Berk and something about the Hairy Hooligans"

I blanch then quickly say, "hurry come see my dad." While thinking about that ship sent out to protect our trade three weeks ago.

_-cut-_

"well Hiccup, who is this?"

"um, dad this is Mimish, and Mimish this is my dad, Stoic , the chief of the Hsdgary sdfsdglgj" my sentence ending in gibberish at the mention of my tribe's name

my dad stairs at me then shakes it off and says, " How did you get here little girly?"

Mimish retells her story with my dad turning white then bright red in anger aty the mention of our ship attacking hers

"well, umm ahh, Mimish you see, ahh we," stoic pauses sucking in air through his teeth, "we aretheHairyHooligans"

_CLIFFHANGER NOOOOO!_

***i run away yelling trololololololol... while waving my arms around***

**OKAY SO THAT IS CHAPTER 2, YAY AND I THANK decode2 and Drago829 for both submitting OCS and you have met one just now, Mimish from decode2, I thank you all for your support and thank you person that followed me, I can't find that email so if I do I will put your name in this part.**

**I am thinking about doing a question for the characters like in the minecraft project which I suggest you read if you like minecraft. If you think that I should or shouldn't, put it in your review, even if you are a guest. and keep sending in those OCS, they make me happy that people are actually reading this.**

**ok found your name (i am editing this on the website, not in word were i wrote it) ao thank you Saphirabrightscale for fav. and following my story**

**THANK YOU ALL AND GOO DBYE TILL MOST LIKELY NEXT WEEKEND!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**BECAUSE I FORGOT TO SAY THIS BEFORE, I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, IF I DID, THE SECOND MOVIE WOULD BE OUT ALREADY**_

Third Person

Stoic was out flat against the ground with blood oozing out of his nose and onto the floorboards. Hiccup was gawking between Mimish and Stoic's body. Mimish… was shaking in fury staring at Stoic who had begun to stir.

"Ohhhhhh, my cursed nose, what did you do child?!... Answer me, why did you punch my firkin (auto correct came up with a beer size?!) nose? MY NOSE." Stoic stops yelling releasing he was just bested by an eight-year-old girl that was less then a 8th of his size.

"Your tribe killed my parents and you expect me to do nothing?! What is your problem?" Mimish turns to Hiccup, "Why didn't you tell me this was the tribe that attacked me?"

"Umm, ah, because I have a ah didn't want to get umm punched uh like my dad"

"…. Oh good point, how do you know I would have punched you? I am not that predictable am I?"

"Ah you are like one of the other girls in my tribe that I was ahh promised ah to be ahhh married to," Hiccup ends in a squeak when Mimish raises her fist and then slams it on his leg.

Hiccup falls forward holding his leg in pain before squeaking and falling on his face.

Stoic chuckles and walks over to a counter and grabs a piece of cloth to block his nose, then walks over to Hiccups groaning body and hoists him up all while chuckling to him self before saying, "you can stay here for as long as needed, you should fit in just fine here. I am going to go to the healer to get some numbing herbs for Hiccup here and get my nose set, while see yah,, oh yah Stay in this house, DO NOT leave until we are back." He chuckles to him self again before walking out the door.

-Jump ahead 2 years-

"I still can't believe that your parents have not gotten you out of that marriage arrangement to useless who runs around all day getting in the way and hiding away like a_ hrafnasueltir_ (raven starver or coward). I mean, like who would want to marry him, he cant do anything right expect do stuff wrong and throw insults, you should marry me, I mean look at me, I am all muscle and am gonna be the best Viking that there ever will be. Well, besides you of coarse, you can beat any one at anything, why haven't you scared that little twit into begging his father into revoking the arrangements?" says a oblivious to every one barely listening to his ranting as usual.

"I have and Stoic just ignores any ones protest on the subject or he breaks a finger like he did to you when you brought it up." Snips a vexed Astrid

The group of teens is walking along one of the many mountain paths snaking along the island. In the front is Astrid who over the two years has become more blunt and better with the axe her parents got her to calm her down after finding out what she would have to marry and bare children for.

Next are Ruffnutt and Tuffnut, the twins. Who are both pushing each other into bushes and trees with every chance all while bickering about some stupid thing or another, the current subject being whether a squirrel had more nuts then Tuffnut.

Then comes Fishlegs, noting every place that they pass and looking more franticly with each step.

And finally, last but still least, Snoutlout ranting about anything on his mind with no care for others thoughts and only trying to make himself look better,,,,, and failing none to epically.

"Umm guys, I don't know if you have noticed but we seem to be lost and on the wrong path…" says the now white Fishlegs frantically looking around trying to find something familiar and not finding it.

"Really, because I thought this is the path that we always take"

"Nope, I am pretty sure that this one id different that the others"

"Well this is just great, we go out for a simple,, what was that shadow ahead?" says a Furious Astrid.

_cliffhanger_

_**Don't worry Ferdoos, it will be Hiccup/Astrid, I agree if not it would make no sense.**_

_**And yes she did panic decode9, sorry if I spelled something wrong before**_

_**And yes he did**_

_**Well review and no flames, please tell me whether you want me to do longer chapters but at longer possible intervals, possibly not, who knows?**_

_**Good bye all**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, IF I DID, THE SECOND MOVIE WOULD BE OUT ALREADY… AND I WOULD BE RICH… AND NOT WRITING FANFIC… AND THE MOVIES WOULD BE HORRIBLE… WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY**_

**Sorry everyone who reads my stories, I have been reading fanfic and not writing for the last 3ish moths and also taking regents… those were pretty important compared to FanFiction, but know that school is out. Chapters should be more common and longer (hopefully).**

Skip ahead 5 hours, to dusk.

Gobber and Stoic are sitting in the great hall drinking beer and planning the next defense strategy against the dragon raids.

"Gobber… have you seen the teens since they left to go walk around to try to get out of working?" Stoic asked Gobber.

"No Stoic I have not, they should have been back right around the time Mimish normally chases Hiccup through the village for one thing or another, but they seem to have bailed from chores all together for today."

"No, at least Astrid would have comeback, along with Snotlout (finally got his name right) following close behind, unless they lost track of time… or are in serious danger and can't come back." Stoic says thinking about al the dangers that surround the village and how when he was young he had fallen into one of the many cave systems under the island and climbed his way back to the village with a twisted ankle. He ended deciding not to worry about the teens.

"Well Stoic, it is not my job to direct the tribe but, you should probably send a search party just to be sure that they are not in any serious trouble, maybe send Hiccup and Mimish to use one of your sons weird inventions to scare them back home," Gobber pauses finishing his pint of mead from his little cup attachment "or kill/ seriously hurt them all."

Stoic looks up with a bit of anger in his eyes then sees that Gobber is right and laughs saying," and when we were young, we didn't destroy anyyyy houses or put anyyy one in danger (yes that was sarcasm)."

Gobber looks up with a smile on his face then shakes his head and says," just send a search party… NOT made up of Mimish and Hiccup, to go look for the teens."

"Sure what ever Gobber, just one thing, should we just use the normal strategy of running head first for the defense?"

"I don't see why not, it hasn't failed us before." Gobber replies before walking out of the great hall.

Mimish and Hiccup are walking through a dark forest with a torch that stretches all shadows to the limit and makes all branches look like claws reaching down to rip you to shreds. They walk on in silence waiting for any noise besides their breath and the creaking of the trees. Of in the distance a howling can be heard echoing throughout the forest.

"Maybe we should go back and try again in the morning?" says a spooked Hiccup.

"Why, we are already this far and it is only another few minutes until we should come upon the clearing with the big rock in the middle." Mimish replies slightly irritated with Hiccups whining.

Hiccup decides to be quite after seeing Mimish curl her fingers when he opens his mouth. They may be best friends but they would not hesitate to get out of reach of one another when one is annoyed. A few minutes more of walking in the darkness of night, they come to a clearing with a small stream at one side and a large, mossy bolder in the middle. On top of the bolder sits a large log fallen from the near forest.

As they walk into the clearing they don't see the outline of Astrid sneaking around the edge of the clearing towards them.

Hiccup feels a tap on his shoulder, at which he wheels around only to see…. Nothing?

"Not funny Mimish, not funny at all." Says a still spinning Hiccup.

"Hiccup, that wasn't me, I am over here, not behind you."

Hiccup slowly turns toward Mimish with a rapidly paling complexion. "Then who touched my shoulder?"

"No one Hiccup you probably just imagined it." Mimish replies just as Hiccup gets hit in the head by a pebble thrown from the shadows. Causing him to jump up and make a rather disturbing noise between a yip and a scream.

"Wh, Who is out there?" squeaks Hiccup.

"Only me freak. You should really settle down before you hurt yourself with your little knife." Replies Astrid as she walks out of the shadows with leafs stuck in her hair.

Hiccup takes a while but he slowly regains his composure before asking, "where are the others and why didn't you guys comeback to the village?"

"The others are stuck in some caves that I almost walked into after the twins and Snotlout had a race and all three fell in and Fishlegs was listing of facts about dragons before he saw it and promptly fell in. as to why we didn't come back before we fell in, we saw a shadow on the trail we were on and decided to follow it and find out what it was. All I saw of the thing making the shadow was a black bunch of hair, some tan skin, and some shiny pants with two swords. And before you ask, I poked you and hit you with a rock because you are a useless idiot that cant even get his father to revoke a simple marriage contract… that and it was funny." Astrid answers as she noticed the leaves and begins picking them out with a look of disappointment as thou she was disappointed that anything could get stuck in her hair.

"Hey, only I get to pick on Hiccup about his dad being stubborn." Replies a Mimish from the streambed holding a nice smooth, rock.

"Okay, umm can we go back to the village before that shadow creature that you saw comes looking for us as a nice little tasty treat." Replies a Hiccup now with his entire composure back and using it to try and gain some dignity from Astrid.

Both of the girls nod to this and begin walking back to the village. Leaving Hiccup to think up some more ideas as he stumbles along behind them. It is about an hour later when they enter the village and then proceed to the great hall. Astrid then relays her story to Stoic. Who decides that leaving the teens there for the night wont do them any harm and leaves then great hall for home to sleep.

"Well is seems as it is about time to leave for bed, good bye everyone." Says a tired Hiccup as he trips his way over to the huge and old door. Mimish gets up and helps him out of the great hall and to the chief's house up on the hill.

Astrid is left sitting at the bench closet to the fire, thinking about ways to get out of the marriage contract set in place by Stoic when he first noticed that Hiccup alone would be a week leader. As she thought about one idea kept coming to the surface, to run away and never look back. The more that she thought about this idea, the more appealing it became. By midnight that night, when the fire was only coals smoldering barely giving of enough light to see the door. Over that night there was a huge storm, knocking down one of the several stone guardhouses and wrecking two ships at anchor.

The next morning, party had been sent out to get the teens. Someone noticed that there was a extra ship missing, this along with any other losses from the storm was reported to Stoic. Around noon however Astrid's mother ran up to Stoic in tears. Astrid's room was missing her axe, her favorite armor, and some clothes, along with some food from the Hofferson's cellar. This pared with the fact that a boat was missing, not sunk, just gone. Added to the belief that Astrid had run away from the village and the marriage to Hiccup.

_**Well, I can't believe that I wrote this with 1300+ words, by far the longest chapter yet… and the easiest to write and a new oc showed face. Thank you decode9 for the oc who will hide for a few more chapters possibly sooner. Sorry for not having Mimish as much this chapter. B.T.W. cake is great and minecraft is also great. **_

_**Goodbye every one for this chapter, have fun, review, and please no flames.**_


End file.
